Fragments
by betweenfakelines
Summary: Desire leads to a terrible end... when what you want is exactly what you get.


[hey! this is the FIRST CHAPTER of the FIRST FANFIC that i've ever done... so i hope you enjoy!

there are spoilers - kinda - for those who haven't reached the future arc yet. just warning!

so, it's about the hell rings. this is a super annoying, boring intro, but it'll get better.

i promise.

mukuro and fran will appear... kawahira probably too.

minimal yaoi (sorry, fangirls)

ratings& reviews would be lovely.

ps. i rated it T because i don't know how violent this is going to get later.]

* * *

"You don't find them, they come to find you." The speaker, a middle-aged, balding man, waited for my reaction with anticipation.

"Are you serious? Then what do you do to make them come to you?" I couldn't believe this was happening. After all, finding the treasured rings was no small task.

He smiled, obviously delighted with this new twist to his otherwise boring day. Side jobs as bankers profit well, but give no personal joy. "I told you. They will find you, sometimes even leaving their old masters to serve someone else they deem more worthy. Need I explain how they came to be?"

Sighing, I decided to stay. "Well, sir, seeing as I came here precisely to learn about these fables, you might as well begin now." The taken-aback spy stared at me, then cleared his throat and began.

"Though I do not know everything about them, as I have never actually seen one, being a ring specialist, I have the most information.

"The precious Mist-Attribute Hell Rings have existed ever since humans have been dreaming of something greater than themselves and the world they inhabit. The hunger consumes them, and eventually this is what comes to be." He suddenly stood up, walked to the floor-to-ceiling window, and stared outside with suddenly haunted eyes. Turning back, he let out a breath and spoke again.

"Before I continue, I must tell you one thing. If you ever possess or even come into contact with these rings, you must remember that these rings embody their creators' souls, or if not, then their last will and testament – their heart. Disrespect them, and they can take yours too." Walking back, he slumped slightly into his armchair. "Are you still sure that you want to hear it? Though my information is still limited, I assure you that it will still be enough to wake you at night…"

Through training, I had prepared the proper reaction to these questions. Steeling myself, I looked at him determinedly. "Sir, the day won't last forever. I came here with a purpose that I intend to fulfill. It was difficult enough to find you – and there are ways to force information from you."

"Good grief, you really want to learn about them, don't you? Well then, I'll require something in return…" He paused for a moment, thinking. "I think I've found a proper price for me telling you these old stories." Leaning closer, he studied my face. "What I want, after I have finished, is for you to tell me who you truly are. Finding my location was skillful, but discovering my identity is nearly unimaginable, which is why I give out information freely to those who can find me. You don't look older than a second-year in high school. So, for what you want, I need a simple thing – a source. Is that reasonable?"

Musing over the idea, I nodded. "I agree. However, the answer may not be what you are expecting."

He smiles. "Nothing in life is what you expect it to be. As you said, the day doesn't last forever. Let us begin."

"In this world, only six Hell Rings have ever been discovered. Somehow – and I believe that this was done by the original holders – all of them possess names. But, before we get to that part, we must first go even farther back in time… to the creation of the rings themselves, as a whole."

"As stated before, all of the rings represent a human desire, whether it draws them into a person, an object, or even an idea. According to the stories, it was their own choice to make a deal with the devil itself in order to fulfill those wishes. However, there is a reason that it is unadvisable to form a contract with the devil – there's always a catch. Through these loopholes, one way or another, the six rings have been formed. Do you understand now why these rings are so feared, and the reason that they are referred to as the 'Cursed Six'? A set of unimaginable power… that not only gives its wielder unfathomable power, but also takes something of theirs as well…" He straightens.

"Well, that's enough talking about them as a set. It's about time to delve into the mystery itself, one ring at a time. Good thing it's only noon, you picked a good time to come…"


End file.
